1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to cooking apparatuses and, more particularly, to a cooking apparatus which is capable of being easily cleaned.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known to those skilled in the art, cooking apparatuses are appliances which heat and cook food using heat generated by heating units.
Of these cooking apparatuses, there is a cooking apparatus which directly transmits heat to food, such as meat or sausage, thus cooking the food. The cooking apparatus includes a cabinet which defines an external appearance of the cooking apparatus. A heating unit is included in the cabinet to directly transmit heat to the food. A grill unit is mounted at a predetermined position above the heating unit to support the food in such a way as to be spaced apart from the heating unit.
Further, in the conventional cooking apparatus, the cabinet has an opening in the top surface and a heating space therein. The grill unit is seated in the opening in the top surface, so that heat is transmitted from the heating unit to the grill unit. A tray is included at a lower portion of the heating space to collect material, such as oil dropping from the food laid on the grill.
Thus, when heat is generated by the heating unit, the food laid on the grill unit is cooked by the heat which is transmitted from the heating unit through the heating space. The material produced from the food, such as oil, is collected in the tray, which is set at the lower portion of the heating space.
However, the conventional cooking apparatus has a problem that, when material produced from food, such as oil, drops from the grill unit to the tray and collides with the tray, a part of the material is splashed toward an inside surface of the cabinet. Thus, the interior of the cabinet may become dirty. When the interior of the cabinet becomes dirty by the material dropping from the grill unit as such, the cabinet, which has a small interior, is difficult to clean.